Saibamen
マン |RomName=''Saibaiman'' |Homeworld=Unknown |Average Height=Normally shorter than 153 cm (5'0") |Diet= |Sapience Level=Sapient }} マン|''Saibaiman''|lit. "Cultivation Man"}}, called Cultivars in the Viz translation of the manga, are green, humanoid creatures that grow from a planted seed placed in the ground. The bulbs are stored in a special liquid prior to their use by a Saiyan. In Dragon Ball Fusions, they are considered part of the Alien race. Biography Background Saibamen are native to a planet away from Planet Vegeta. The Saiyans discovered them and realized their value as a weapon, they are extremely rare and valuable since harvesting their bulbs is difficult, few Saiyans are able to handle them since they are wild and may attack their handler. Saibamen were also created by a Saiyan scientist using biotechnology.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 They made their way into the Frieza Force through the Saiyans, and were then used after they learned how to understand orders.Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Saibaman Character biography, 2005 They became a common tool of the Frieza Force, which frequently used Saibamen in training exercises for warriors, as shown when a young Vegeta effortlessly defeated five Saibamen at the age of five.Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, 1990 The Saibamen possess only enough intelligence to understand orders given to them by their leaders; thus, they will never revolt. Those in use by Nappa and Vegeta are a more advanced model developed in Age 737, and their Power Level is 1,200. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga On Earth, Vegeta orders Nappa to plant their last six Saibamen (each with a power level close to Raditz's) during the fight against the Dragon Team to test their power. Vegeta orders them to attack Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin, but halts when Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha arrive on the battlefield. Vegeta thinks it will be fun with six Saibamen versus the six of them, calling it a game. Piccolo gets mad that he thinks this is a game and doesn't want to fight on their terms. Piccolo says that they will fight them all at once. Krillin tries to calm him down, since this will allow them to buy time for Goku to arrive. Tien volunteers to go first, and Vegeta sends out a Saibaman. Tien defeated the Saibaman with surprising ease, much to the Dragon Team's joy and Nappa's shock. Vegeta quickly destroyed the Saibaman because it failed to win against Tien and reminds the others to go all out. Krillin volunteers to go next, but Yamcha volunteers instead, explaining that Krillin has already been returned to life by the Dragon Balls once, and he cannot be brought back again. Yamcha seemingly defeats the Saibaman after an equal fight, but it used the Saibaman Bomb in order to kill Yamcha at the cost of its own life. Feeling rage from Yamcha's death, Krillin destroys three of them with the Scattering Bullet. The last one was killed by Piccolo's Explosive Breath Cannon after stopping the Saibaman from attacking Gohan. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga Many years later, in Dragon Ball GT, Saibamen are released from Hell along with the other villains thanks to Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu's dimensional hole. They are destroyed and sent back to Hell by Majuub, Trunks and Goten. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Budokai 2'' Dr. Gero creates a cadre of multi-color clone Saibamen that Dr. Gero calls the Saiba Rangers (or Saibamen Rangers sometimes), which are a parody of and/or ). There are five of them, which are colored red, blue, green, yellow, and pink. ''Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' In Raditz's what-if story, Raditz is unable to defeat Piccolo in their first encounter (unlike in the main Dragon Ball Z story) and is forced to summon the aid of a Saibaman, but his Saibaman turns on him and self-destructs, causing Raditz to lose his memory of his Saiyan Heritage (just like Goku did), thus setting in motion the events of the whole what-if story. ''Dragon Ball Online'' In Age 1000, Saibamen can be found as one of the hostile species living on Earth (likely brought there by remnants of the Frieza Force) and their species has even evolved/adapted into a several different sub-species. ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' After learning how to recruit new allies from Master Roshi, Tekka's Team can return to Area F1 of the Timespace Rift. If they approach the floating island that the base of Korin's Tower sits, Saibamen will start popping out of the ground, surround Tekka and his teammates forcing them to fight against a team of Saibamen. After defeating the Saibamen, Tekka's team will notice another Saibamen pop out of the ground however it does not attack and the robot-clerk Ziku manages to translate the Saibaman's vocalizations which reveal that it considers Tekka to be its new master, allowing Tekka to recruit it. After the Saibaman is recruited, it will join Tekka's team (allowing it to be selected as playable character) and will appear in the Team's Spaceship. Additionally, the game introduces Saibaking, a top grade Saibaman created from multiple Saibamen fusing together via an unspecified technique. Unlike other Saibamen, Saibaking is depicted as far more intelligent and capable of speaking the common language. Inside the Timespace Rift world, Saibaking becomes the leader of the Saibamen, which would eventually lead him to confront Yamcha who had been hunting Saibamen to avenge his past loss and death during the Saiyan conflict. In spite of leading a large group of Saibamen, Saibaking is defeated by Tekka's Team, forcing Saibaking to retreat, though not before swearing revenge. Afterwards when they encounter Saibaking again, Tekka's Team can convince him to join them by KO'ing him with a Zenkai Attack. Like with the other Saibaman they recruited, Saibaking can then be selected as a playable character and will appear on the Team's Spaceship. Saibaman and Chiaotzu can also fuse via EX-Fusion to create the Earthling/Saibaman hybrid fusion, Chiaoman. ''Xenoverse 2'' During Chronoa's training tutorial for the Future Warrior, Saibamen appear as opponents. However just as they finish with the training, more Saibamen show up, forcing the Future Warrior to guard and then counterattack with Super and Ultimate Skills. Later on a Saibamen appears in the Ajisa District and appears to have come there to make a request to help Vegeta, which grants the Future Warrior access to Parallel Quest 14: Saiyan Pride. When the Parallel Quest is completed, the Saibaman will appear to be quite pleased with the results or will appear to be sad if they fail the quest. While training under Frieza, he will comment on how convenient Saibamen are as they follow orders without question as long as they are simple enough and sometimes prove even more useful than his own men. ''Kakarot'' In Kakarot, Saibamen start appearing as regular enemies on Earth after Gohan and Yamcha's Battle with the Saibamen which leads to Yamcha's death by Saibaman Bomb (called Self Destruct in the Z-Encyclopedia). During the Intermission after the Saiyan Saga, Kaiwaremen also start appearing. Additionally King Kai asks Gohan to investigate an evil ki signature near his house and encounters a group of Super Villainous Saibamen attacking a farm not far from Goku's House. Gohan defends the local Earthlings from the Saibamen whom he defeats. Other types of Saibamen start appearing as the game progresses. Each Saibamen type has its own Z-Encyclopedia entry. Additionally the Saibamen seeds and growth liquid used by Nappa are named Saibamen Set which appears as a entry in the Z-Encyclopedia as well. During the Sub Story: "Mysterious Power Reading", Bulma tells Gohan that she's detected a high power level with Raditz's Scouter and asks him to investigate as it is too powerful for the likes of Master Roshi. Gohan agrees and she directs him to the crash site of Raditz's space pod in East Ravine. There he finds three Saibamen and decides to take them out before they can cause any trouble. After defeating them, he finds a High-Quality Carrot near the crash site and collects it before returning to Bulma. At the Capsule Corporation, he tells Bulma what he found and wonders what the Saibamen were doing there. Bulma surmises Raditz's space pod had a Saibamen Set stored inside it which got scattered near the crash site when Gohan broke free of the space pod to protect his father. She also suspects the Saibamen Set's growth supplement also got spilled on the vegetables near the crash site explaining the High-Quality Carrot that Gohan found indicating the growth liquid effects non-Saibaman plant life. After the Sub Story is completed the Saibaman Soul Emblem and "Secrets of the Saibaman 1" section of the Z-Encyclopedia's Saibaman entry are unlocked. The Secrets of the Saibaman 1 explains how the Saibamen were developed by Saiyan Scientists for the Frieza Force and in addition to their use in conquests that they also made convenient training partners for Frieza's Army. During the Intermission after the Frieza Saga, Kaiwaremen and Kyuukonman start appearing in the West Forest Area in the Sacred Land of Korin. Additionally during the Sub Story "Attacked Villager", the Kooky Cook from Keilin Village is attacked by three Lvl 32 Kaiwaremen on the wooden bridge up the road from Goku's House. If Gohan is the party leader, this triggers the Sub Story where Gohan defeats the Kaiwaremen attacking. After rescuing her, Gohan suspects that like the wolves that normally attack her, the Kaiwaremen were likely attracted by the food and ingredients she was carrying indicating that Kaiwaremen may eat solid food though he does nnot specified what specifically it was that they were after due to his unfamiliarity with the biology of Saibamen and their variants thus it is unclear if they are carnivorous or omnivorous like the Saiyans that created them). Additionally it is only implied as Gohan only suspected it was the case as he is aware of the cook repeatedly having to be saved by Chi-Chi from wolves attracted by the food she carries. Power A Saibaman's power depends on the quality of the soil it is planted in.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, 2014 ;Manga and Anime Nappa states that the Saibamen grown using Earth's soil have power levels of 1,200, which according to him means they each rival Raditz. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Toriyama said when speaking of the Saibaman that "their battle power is considerably high, at a level slightly inferior to Raditz".http://www.kanzenshuu.com/guides/battle_power/guide/dbz-anime-special.png?x80919 The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that they have power levels of 1,300. ;Video Games The Earth-grown Saibamen's power level of 1,200 used in several ''Dragon Ball'' video games. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Saibamen are classified as C-Rank fighters which like in the main series puts their strength on par with Raditz who is also C-Rank. Interestingly, both Saibamen and Saibaking are classified as C-Rank though Saibaking is a C-Rank fusion. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Frieza notes that Saibamen can sometimes be more useful than regular Frieza Force Combatants. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Villainous Saibamen are stronger than their normal counterparts though they are still no match for Gohan during the Intermission that occurs after the defeat of Vegeta. Additionally, Super Villainous Raditz is implied to be stronger than Villainous Saibamen as his power along with Super Villainous Nappa's is enough to cause King Kai to make note of it and even warn the Dragon Team that they are dangerous and to be on their guard. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Saibamen Set' – Saibamen can be grown in most planets' soil (Nappa said they would grow well in Earth's soil), the seeds are contained in a small bottle, with a greenish liquid in the bottom (possibly a fertilizer or quick growing solution). Placing the seed and pouring the liquid on them will start the growth process. Depending on the quality of the soil he is planted in, a Saibaman's power varies.Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, 2020 The bottle containing the seeds and growth supplement was named Saibamen Set in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot and the growth supplement can effect non-Saibaman plant life such as Carrots. *'Flight' – The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. **'Energy Blast''' - A ki blast technique used by Saibamen as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Super Energy Blast' - A stronger version of Energy Blast used by Saibamen in Dragon Ball Fusions. ****'Ultra Energy Blast' - A version of Energy Blast even stronger than Super Energy Blast used by Saibamen in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Afterimage' - This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. It also used by Tennenman as a Super Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Tekka's Team faces off against a group of Saibamen equipped with Afterimage as a Special Move in the Sub-Event: "Counter Coach" which isn't part of the Saibamen's normal Learnable move set in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Instant Rise' - An Evasive Skill used by Saibamen and Kaiwareman in Xenoverse. *'Super Back Jump' - An Evasive Skill used by Kyukonman in Xenoverse. **'Super Front Jump' - An Evasive Skill used by Copyman in Xenoverse. *'Super Guard' - Used by Jinkouman as a Super Skill in Xenoverse and by Kaiwareman and Kyukonman in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Taunt' - Used by Kaiwareman and Kyukonman as a Super Skill in Xenoverse. *'Energy Charge' - A ki charging technique used by Saibamen, Kaiwareman, Kyukonman, Copyman, Tennenman, & Jinkouman as a Super Skill in Xenoverse. *'Rise to Action' - Used by Copyman as a Super Skill in Xenoverse. *'Consecutive Energy Blast' - Used by Kyukonman as a Super Skill in Xenoverse. **'Spread Shot Retreat' - An Evasive Skill used by Tennenman and Jinkouman in Xenoverse. * Seizing - Saibamen's Signature Attack in Raging Blast 2. Saibamen latches onto the opponent's face and attacks with their claws. *'Acid' – One of many of the Saibamen's deadly secrets is that they spray acid from a gland hidden in their head. This acid is capable of eating through earth and most likely flesh. This technique is a natural Saibaman adaptation. **'Poison' - A toxic variation of Acid capable of poisoning enemies. Used by Copyman & Jinkouman as a Super Skill in Xenoverse. *'Saibabeam' - A green energy wave fired from the gland hidden inside their head. A Super Skill used by Saibamen & Kaiwareman in Xenoverse. In Xenoverse 2, it is used by Kaiwareman and Kyukonman. *'Saiba Rush' – A basic High Speed Rush of ki-enhanced claw slashes, punches, and kicks. Named in the ''Raging Blast'' series. *'Saibaman Bomb' – A Saibaman's ace in the hole, a kamikaze technique that turns the Saibaman into a living bomb that grabs hold of its opponent with an extremely tight grip and quickly self-destructs. The Saibaman fighting Yamcha kills him in the first and the only successful Self Destruction-type technique in the series. This attack was not named in the anime and is referred to as the Saibaman Bomb only in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3''. **'Saibaman Toss' – The Saibaman summons another Saibaman, launches them at the opponent, and the tossed Saibaman detonates on impact. Used in ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Charge' - Used by Tennenman as a Super Skill in Xenoverse. *'Sledgehammer' - Used by Kaiwareman as a Super Skill in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. It is also used by Kyukonman in Xenoverse 2. *'Meteor Blow' Used by Saibaman as a Super Skill in Xenoverse. *'Meteor Crash' Used by Jinkouman as a Super Skill in Xenoverse. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Basically, a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Similar to the Kamehameha and Galick Gun in basic function. The Saibamen use it only in video games. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' – A Energy Barrage technique used as an Ultimate Skill by Kaiwareman, Copyman, and Tennenman in Xenoverse. It is also used by Jinkouman in Xenoverse 2. *'Pumpkin Crush' – A rush attack used by Saibamen that is similar to the Zanku Fist. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. *'Screw Dive' – A spinning slam attack. Named and used in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. *'Shapeshifting' – An ability used by the black Saibamen variant named the Copyman to fool opponents or boost their power, though it does not give them the full power of the person they copy. Copyman's ability to shapeshift is absent in Xenoverse. *'Charged Ki Wave' - A stamina charging Super Skill used by Saibaman and Copyman in Xenoverse 2. *'Ki Explosion' - An Explosive Wave Super Skill used by Tennenman and Jinkouman in Xenoverse 2. *'Fusion' - In Dragon Ball Fusions, an unspecified number of Saibamen use an unspecified fusion technique to create Saibaking. **'EX-Fusion' - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, a Saibaman can fuse with Chiaotzu to fuse into Chiaoman. **'Freeform Fusion' - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance with someone registered for Freeform Fusion via Streetpass, Saibaman can fuse to create a Freeform Fusion. If Saibaman is the one registered on DS being used by the player, then the resulting Fusion is named KF Saibaman. *'Five-Way Fusion' - A five person fusion Dance developed by the Ginyu Force. Allows the Saibaman recruited by Tekka's Team to fuse with any four party members resulting in a powerful Ultra Fusion. *'Saibaiman Assault' - A team attack used by the Saibamen team as their Super Attack in Dokkan Battle as part of the SaiBai Battle April Fool's 2017. Starts off with a Kamehameha, then the two Saibamen playing the role of Vegeta and Gohan attack the opponent from both sides, before the Saibaman playing the role of Future Trunks attacks with a brief sword rush ending eith High Strike, knocking the opponent to the ground before several Saibamen drop down on them while using Saibaman Bomb. **'Kamehameha' - Used in Dokkan Battle by the Saibaman playing the role of Goku during the SaiBai Battle April Fool's 2017. The first part of the Saibaiman Assault Super Attack. **'High Strike' - Used in Dokkan Battle by the Saibaman playing the role of Future Trunks during the SaiBai Battle April Fool's 2017. Used after a brief sword rush attack during the Saibaiman Assault Super Attack. |-|Forms and transformations= ;Super Saibaman A different type of Super Saibamen than the ones encountered in Harukanaru Densetsu, sporting their own golden Super Saiyan-like auras, appear in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot as the leaders of a legion of lesser Saibaman infesting West City. They are powerful enough to catch the Z Fighters' attention and conceal their ki signatures to launch their surprise attack, but are no match for them. After their defeat, the lesser Saibamen flee. Gohan finds that the Saibamen had swallowed Senzu Beans whole, which he speculated might have had a different effect on their bodies as beings not from Earth. ;Villainous Mode In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Saibamen are granted the first stage Villainous Mode by Towa during the Saiyan conflict in Age 762. This makes them stronger than they were historically forcing the Time Patrol to send the Future Warrior to assist the Dragon Team against them. Additionally, their Saibaman Bomb ability becomes powerful enough that a single blast was able to kill both Yamcha and Tien. ;Villainous In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Saibamen can be empowered by Towa which grants then a powered up state similar to Villainous Mode. In this state, they gain a crimson red and black aura of Evil Ki and are stronger than they would be normally. However, Gohan is still able to defeat them indicating they are only slightly stronger and they are outclassed by Super Villainous Enemies such as Super Villainous Raditz and Nappa. |-|Variations= While green Saibamen are the most common, different Saibamen variations exist. The other types have appeared in multiple video games: ;Frieza Force creations *'Caiwareman' (カイワレマン) – Blue Saibamen, their fighting power is 200 in Kyōshū! Saiyan, 238 - 338 in Legend of the Super Saiyan, and 938 in Attack of the Saiyans. They are called "Kaiware" in English translations of Kyōshū! Saiyan, "J.SAI" in English translations of Legend of the Super Saiyan, and C. Sai in Attack of the Saiyans. They also appear as enemies and an alternate color for the Saibamen in Battle of Z, and they are the weakest Saibamen in the game. They also appear as both enemies and a selectable costume for Saibamen in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Its name most likely refers to Kaiware, a Daikon radish sprout commonly used as an ingredient for sashimi. *'Kyuukonman' (キュウコンマン) – Yellow-Brown Saibamen, their fighting power is 350 in Kyōshū! Saiyan, 326 - 426 in Legend of the Super Saiyan, and 1,150 in Attack of the Saiyans. They are called "Cucumber" in English translations of Kyōshū! Saiyan, "SAIBAI" in English translations of Legend of the Super Saiyan, and K. Sai in Attack of the Saiyans. They also appear as enemies and an alternate color for the Saibamen in Battle of Z, and they are the second strongest type of Saibaman in the game. In Dokkan Battle, they appear as a random enemy in Stage 2 of the Story Event "The Low-Class Warrior: Raditz's Pride" which if defeated gives slot of EXP. They also appear as both enemies and a selectable costume for Saibaman in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. ''Its name most likely refers to "球根" (bulb), a type of plant stem featured in vegetables such as onion or garlic. *'Saibaiman''' (サイバイマン) – The same Saibamen as those in manga/anime, they are usually green in color, but a red variant also exists in video games. Their fighting power is 1,200 in Kyōshū! Saiyan, Legend of the Super Saiyan, and Attack of the Saiyans. They are called "SAIMEN" in some English translations of Legend of the Super Saiyan. *'Copyman' (コピーマン) – Black Saibamen that appear in Legend of the Super Saiyan under the name Kopīman and that have an ability to copy a player's character. Their fighting power is 1,000 in their Saibaman form, and it increases when they shapeshift into one of the heroes. Black Saibamen also copy Raditz if the player decides to go directly after Raditz and into the cave, as well as copy Frieza; this is accompanied by an extreme power boost, though it does not give them the full power of the person they copy. They are called "IMITE" in some English translations of the game. Black Saibamen also appear as the strongest type of Saibaman in Battle of Z, but they lack the shapeshifting ability (same goes for their appearances in Xenoverse. Capable of spraying a poisonous variant of acid in Xenoverse. In Dokkan Battle, they appear as the default training partner if no card is selected as a Training Partner. *'Tennenman' (テンネンマン) – Blue and pink Saibamen, their fighting power is 2,200 - 2,400 in Legend of the Super Saiyan, and 1,220 in Attack of the Saiyans. They are called "BAIMEN" in some English translations of the game, and T. Sai in Attack of the Saiyans. A stronger variant of Purple Saibamen also appear in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas and Battle of Z, with the ability to summon other Saibamen in the former. They also appear as both enemies and a selectable costume for Saibamen in Xenoverse. ''Its name most likely refers to the adjective "天然" (natural). *'Jinkouman''' (ジンコウマン) – Gray Saibamen. They are the most powerful type of saibaman in Legend of the Super Saiyan, their fighting power being 4,400 - 4,800. They are called "GRIMEN" in some English translations of the game, and J. Sai in Attack of the Saiyans (where their power level is 1,250). They also appear as an alternate color for the Saibaman in Battle of Z. They also appear as both enemies and a selectable costume for Saibamen in Xenoverse. Capable of spraying a poisonous variant of Acid in Xenoverse. Its name most likely refers to the word "人工", meaning "artificial" (in contrast to Tennenman). *'Super Saibaman' – A stronger type of green Saibaman that appears in Harukanaru Densetsu. *'Saibabrute' – Large blue Saibamen. They are very muscular enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. A variant called Elite Saibamen also exists. ;Dragon Ball Online evolved forms *'Small Saibaman' – Smaller Saibamen that live on Earth. They are appear in different colors. Appear in Dragon Ball Online. *'Ball Saibaman' – Saibaman who appear as a round Saibaman head with four small legs. They appear in different colors with some being covered in rocks. *'Turtle Saibaman' – Large ball-shape Saibamen. Some have tubes or spikes on their backs. Come in different colors. *'Item Saibaman' – Saibamen who hold different plants, they are slightly fatter in appearance. *'Spiky Saibaman' – Saibamen who are covered in spiky armor. Come in different colors. *'Spiked Saibaman' – Saibamen who wear armor, have a spike on their head, and two blades on their arms. *'Spider Saibaman' – Saibamen who take on the form of spiders. They retain their arms, which come out of their head. Come in different colors. *'Crab Saibaman' – Saibamen who take on the form of a crab. They come in different colors. *'Fly Saibaman' – Ball Saibaman with a tail, and two long wings. Come in different colors. *'Monkey Saibaman' – Saibamen with tails that walk on all fours. *'Snake Saibaman' – Saibamen who appear as snakes. Come in different colors. Some are massive. *'Tree Saibaman' – Massive Saibamen who appear as trees. *'Elite Saibaman' – Big Saibamen with large arms and legs, slightly different green coloration than the regular Saibamen, and rocky armor. ;Other *'Cocoaman' - Added to the Valentine's Day event for Dragon Ball Legends. |-|Fusions= ;Saibaking Created by multiple Saibamen fusing together resulting in a top grade Saibaman who is capable of speech. Appears in Dragon Ball Fusions and Dragon Ball Fusions the Manga!!. ;Chiaoman The EX-Fusion of Chiaotzu and a Saibaman, who appears in Dragon Ball Fusions and Dokkan Battle. ;EX-Fusion Tekka (w/Saibaman) The EX-Fusion of Tekka and a Saibaman, that appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. ;Ultra Fusion By performing Five-Way Fusion, Saibaman can fuse with four people to create an Ultra Fusion. If Saibaman initiates the fusion, the the resulting Ultra Fusion will be a male Alien Ultra Fusion with green skin. |-|Equipment= *'Future Trunks' sword' - A sword once used by Future Trunks to kill Frieza. Used by the Saibaman playing the role of Future Trunks in Dokkan Battle as part of the SaiBai Battle April Fool's 2017. *'Metamo-Ring' - A device developed by Bulma within the Timespace Rift that allows two beings to fuse while both are wearing one while performing the Fusion Dance. Used by Saibamen to perform EX-Fusion with Chiaotzu. Also used by Saibaman to perform EX-Fusion with Tekka and Freeform Fusion with various characters in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances Saibamen appear in various video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen (where their Japanese name is spelled 栽培マン). Three types of Saibaman appear in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, five types appear in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, and six different types appear in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. The Saibamen are also assists in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden. The Saibamen appear in story mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai as non-playable characters. In this game, they are called Saibaimen during cutscenes and battle. They are created to serve the same purpose as the originals in the manga and anime: testing the strength of the Z Fighters. However, the story is altered for the game: Nappa grows the Saibamen after Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaoztu arrive on the battlefield instead of before; as soon as one of the Saibamen emerges from the ground, it almost immediately uses its Saibaman Bomb on Yamcha and Piccolo finishes off the Saibamen by himself before facing Nappa. Piccolo must fight all six Saibamen, despite one of them using its self-destruction technique on Yamcha earlier. The Saibamen appear one after another when the player defeats one of them, and, they are given low health and a limited moveset to make the fight fair (this concept is later reused for the Cell Juniors when Super Saiyan 2 Gohan has to fight them during the Cell Games portion of the game). The techniques in their moveset are Gatling Carrot, Pumpkin Crush, and Acid. Saibamen are also recurring enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, the Pinball mode of the Dragon Ball Z TV game, Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Omee to Fusion, Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2 - Ossu Omee Gokū Tenkaichi Budōkai, Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, and Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. There are four types of Saibamen in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha: green Saibamen and white Saibamen with a power level that is 1,200, and red Saibamen and black Saibamen with a power level that is 1,440. In Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, along with regular green Saibamen, there are large blue muscular-Saibamen (either Elite Saibamen or Saibabrutes), as well as red Saibamen, yellow-brown Saibamen similar to the Kyuukonmen, and purple Saibamen similar to the Tennenmen (able to summon other Saibamen). In Harukanaru Densetsu, along with the regular type, a stronger type of Saibaman appears, called Super Saibaman. A Saibaman appears in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu. Saibamen are playable characters in Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Dragon Ball Fusions, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, and Dragon Ball Legends. Saibamen appear in a large variety of forms in Dragon Ball Online. They can display insect, spider, crab, turtle, or snake-like forms. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Saibamen are called Saibaimen in the global version. If a Team Deck has an empty slot, then Saibamen will fill in the empty slots thus allowing the player to have Saibamen in their deck by default without a Saibaman character card. However these default Saibamen are weaker than normal Saibamen cards which can be leveled up like other cards. Regular Saibamen cards have low rarity as they can only be raised from N to R. However they are easy to obtain and come in all 5 card Types (AGL, STR, PHY, INT, and TEQ). Kyuukonmen also appears as a random enemy in Story Event "The Low-Class Warrior: Raditz's Pride" which gives more EXP when defeated in Stage 2. Additionally Copyman appears as the default training partner if no card is selected as a Training Partner (Copyman has no effect on training and simply acts as a stand-in opponent though a Training Locations and/or Training Item must be used to be able to spar against a Copyman). On April Fool's 2017, there was an April Fool's joke where the Dokkan Battle title screen was altered to a mock title SaiBai Battle and the screen was altered to replace Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Gohan with Saibamen in their place mimicking their poses with the Saibamen representing Future Trunks equipped with Future Trunks' sword while the Goku stand-in takes a Kamehameha like Goku did on the screen their mimicking. Additionally as a login bonus, player's could receive a special Mass-Produced Soldier Saibaiman card which features the Saibamen from the mock SaiBai Battle screen as a team. The card's Super Attack is Saibaiman Assault in which the Goku stand-in fires a Kamehameha at the opponent, then after the wave hits the Vegeta and Gohan stand-ins rush attack from both sides, before the Future Trunks stand-in performs a High Strike with Future Trunks' sword knocking them to the ground, where the attack is finished by several Saibamen dropping down on the opponent while using Saibaman Bomb. In Dragon Ball Fusions, a powerful Saibaman called Saibaking appears as one of the game's antagonists. He is a top grade Saibaman created by the Fusion of multiple Saibamen. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Saibamen appear as one of Nappa's Super Attacks, which allows him to grow a Saibaman to attack the opponent. Saibamen also appear in a special opening cutscene that occurs when Nappa and Krillin are selected as leaders and face each other on the Rocky Field stage, which re-enacts Krillin's Scattering Bullet attack on Nappa and the Saibamen, which Nappa dodges while the Saibamen are all killed. Saibamen also appear in two different Dramatic Finishes, both of which involve Nappa and Yamcha fighting in the Rocky Field stage, with one defeating the other with a Neutral Heavy attack. If Nappa defeats Yamcha in this manner, a Saibaman will appear and perform Saibaman Bomb to kill Yamcha, who is then seen sprawled out on the ground in exactly the same manner as he was in the Vegeta Saga, in which he was killed by the same token. Nappa proceeds to call Yamcha weak for losing to a Saibaman. However, if Yamcha is the victor, Nappa will be knocked back, only to recover as a Saibaman attacks. This time, though, Yamcha is ready. He counters by firing a Kamehameha at the Saibaman, who is knocked into Nappa and explodes, killing them both. This also causes Nappa to take on Yamcha's death pose from the Vegeta Saga. In this purely hypothetical scene, Yamcha effectively avenges his own death and defeats Nappa in one fell swoop. Voice Actors *Japanese: Tōru Furuya (Originally, Budokai), Yūsuke Numata (Video games from Budokai 2 onward) *Funimation dub: John Burgmeier Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *5 Saibamen vs. Vegeta ;Dragon Ball Z *Saibamen vs. Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo (anime only) *A Saibaman vs. Tien Shinhan *A Saibaman vs. Yamcha *Saibamen, Vegeta, and Nappa vs. Krillin *A Saibaman vs. Piccolo ;Dragon Ball GT *Saibamen vs. Uub (Majuub) *Saibamen vs. Uub (Majuub), Goten, and Trunks Trivia *Saibamen look very similar to the alien creatures in the 1955 science fiction film . **To a lesser extent, they also resemble the titular Martians from . *Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin have similar creations called Bio-Men. *The Imp monsters Akira Toriyama created for the video game Chrono Trigger look like a cross between Saibamen and Namekians. *A Saibaman makes a cameo appearance in the manga series Rosario + Vampire. *Ginger resembles a Saibaman in appearance. Gallery See also *Saibaman (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ca:Saibaiman Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Monsters Category:Mute villains Category:Races Category:Villains Category:Galactic Frieza Army